bts ficlet collection
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: summary indeed. a bts/bangtan boys fanfiction with many pairing instead. staring jikook/minkook (jimin/jungkook). would you like to read, follow, favorite, and review? / p.s: u can request any pairing complete with the concept/plot (school life only). i'll update soon!


―εϊз―

bts's ficlet

by suyanq

.

.

Cast: BTS's members.

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul semi nyambung sama isi, tidak disempurnakan kembali.

.

 **01\. Jikook :: Choki-choki**

Summary: Kebiasaan buruk Jimin yaitu malakin orang dan Jungkook yang suka makan choki-choki.

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and rereview

ㅡεϊзㅡ

Park Jimin adalah murid tingkat akhir yang terkenal karena kemampuan dancenya yang sudah ternama dan yah, tampangnya yang mendukung kehebatannya itu. Memiliki banyak sahabat serta teman (karena sifat ramahnya kepada semua orang).

Namun sesempurna apapun manusia, pasti memiliki kebiasaan buruk. Begitu pula dengan Jimin.

Kebiasaan buruk Jimin adalah suka malakin orang.

Misalnya. Ketika ia bertemu salah satu temannya dari kelas lain, ia tanpa ragu akan berucap "Oy, minta uang dong buat makan nih hehehehehe." dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dengan kebiasaan buruk yang menyebalkan itu, pesona Jimin tidak lagi dipertanyakan. Terbukti dari begitu banyaknya perempuan dan laki-laki manis disekolahnya yang terpincut paras Park Jimin.

Salah satunya, Jeon Jungkook.

Adik kelas tingkat dua yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata. Tak diherankan apabila namanya berada diurutan pertama peringkat pararel seangkatan. Begitu disayangkan ketika rumor bahwa Jungkook anak baik-baik terpincut oleh ketampanan Park Jimin beredar diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Jungkook sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkan rumor tersebut. Ia lebih memilih tutup mulut. Sampai sekarang masih dipertanyakan apakah ketutup mulutan Jungkook berarti "iya jungkook menyukai jimin" atau "lupakan saja itu semua tidak benar adanya". Masih menjadi misteri.

Dan, oh, Jungkook juga menjadi korban palak Jimin meskipun tidak sesering yang lain. (Jelas, Jungkook jarang keluar kelas sebetulnya).

Sekarang ini, Jungkook berjalan kalem bersama sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung Seketika, segerombolan teman-teman Jimin heboh melihat kedatangan kedua makhluk yang jarang muncul dikantin tersebut.

Jimin tanpa ragu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyenggol bahu Jungkook yang lagi mengantri membeli soto. Jungkook menoleh, kemudian tersenyum pada Jimin. "Oh, hai sunbaenim. Ada apa?"

"Eum... Hehehehe." dan Jimin malah mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa khasnya. Jungkook terkekeh kecil lalu merogoh uang disaku kemejanya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin. "Ini sunbaenim."

Jimin menerima uang tersebut dengan senang hati, dan pemandangan itu disambut gondok oleh Taehyung.

"Kau ini mau saja sih diperalat oleh Jimin sunbae!" bisik Taehyung dengan suara semi-lantang. Jungkook hanya menyenggol siku Taehyung, mengisyaratkan Taehyung harus diam saat itu juga.

Jungkook mengambil pesanan sotonya dan satu bungkus choki-choki, kemudian membayar semuanya pada si ibu-ibu kantin. Setelahnya, Jungkook tersenyum pada Jimin dan menarik Taehyung yang tengan memakan choki-choki utk ikut bersamanya.

Jimin masih diam ditempat. Rupanya ia masih tertohok pada kalimat Taehyung tadi juga teringat akan rumor tentang Jungkook.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kau tidak seharusnya pasrah uangmu diambil oleh Jimin sunbae, Jungkook-ah.." ucap Taehyung, lagi dan lagi.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan, kenapa kau protes terus?"

"Aku hanya takut karena Jimin sunbae tahu kau menyukainya jadi ia bisa seenak jidat minta uang padamu."

Jungkook menepuk jidat Taehyung. "Pikiranmu jelek sekali sungguh. Itu kebiasaan buruknya, Taehyung-ah! Ia melakukan itu kepada semua orang. Kecuali kalau ia hanya melakukan itu padaku, kau berhak protes." jawab Jungkook sambil membuka choki-chokinya. Taehyung menunduk. "Iya-iya, maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku..."

"Lalu kepada Jimin sunbae, gitu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Kemudian ia terlonjak kaget karena seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Jimin yang tersenyum tengah berdiri dibelakangnya juga Taehyung.

"Oh, halo sunbae. Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jungkook langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menunduk.

"Mm.. Ini." Jimin menyodorkan dua bungkus choki-choki. Kemudian mengulurkan secarik kertas juga. "Dan ini id line ku. Mungkin saja kita bisa semakin dekat? Itupun jika kau tidak keberatan." kata Jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jungkook terdiam. Jantungnya memompa kencang sedangkan pipinya memanas. Astaga. Semalam ia mimpi apa?

"Sunbae, aku baru saja memberikan uang pada sunbae, lalu sunbae memberiku choki-choki? Tidak, terimakasih, sunbae. Aku jadi merasa menjilat ludah sendiri yang sudah dibuang... Kalau ini karena perkataan Taehyung tadi, aku minta maaf. Sungguh sunbae tidak butuh memberikan aku choki-choki." tolak Jungkook semi-halus.

Jimin hampir saja membuka mulutnya shock sebelum ia bisa mengatur ekpresi wajahnya. Si kakak kelas tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Yah, mungkin juga memang karena perkataan sahabatmu ini. Tapi sungguhan, aku ikhlas memberikannya. Jangan menolak atau aku memaksa." Jimin semakin menyodorkan dua bungkus choki-choki tersebut serta secarik kertasnya.

Jungkook dengan ragu akhirnya menerima pemberian Jimin. Ketika Jimin ingin pergi, Jungkook menahan tangan Jimin dan menariknya kembali mendekat.

"Aku belum bilang terimakasih sama sekali dan kau sudah mau pergi? Sebenarnya aku yang tidak sopan atau kau yang sengaja membuatku terlihat tidak sopan?" kata Jungkook yang sukses membuat Jimin tercengang. Adik kelasnya ini memang tak dipertanyakan lagi kepandaiannya. Ia berani berbicara lantang kepada kakak kelas dalam konteks membenarkan diri seseorang.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian meletakan satu bungkus choki-choki ke saku kemeja Jimin. "Satu untukku dan satu untukmu, atau aku tolak keduanya."

Jimin memegang bungkus choki-choki yang Jungkook letakan di sakunya. Jimin tampak berfikir lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Jungkook tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih sunbaenim!"

"Sama-sama, Jungkookie! Jangan lupa hubungin sunbae, ne?"

Pipi Jungkook kembali memanas mengingat secarik kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Kemudian ia membuka gulungan kertas itu.

 _ **Id line: jiminparkr**_

 _ **Wa: +00835xxxx**_

 _ **Jungkookie, can we have any bestfriends or better more like a couple? I've heard about news that tell if jeon jungkook loves park jimin. I wish that news was true heheh**_

 _ **Love, jimin**_

Dan wajah Jungkook sukses memerah sempurna ditambah ledekan Taehyung.

 **ㅡ** **end** **ㅡ**

was typed :: 28th of June 2015, 02:11 - 02:50 AM.

Happy Birthday BAP's vocal angel jung daehyun & GG's sweet maknae seo juhyeon!

Omggg this is first fanfic that i type under 1 hours:') quite proud but no bcs i still have uncompleted fanfic that should end this year damnn lol

Anyway if you have a fan account at instagram (full kpop only, not personal account), you can contact me at /seulgifab. Thanks a lot!

Bdw. How about this fanfic? Is it good or nah?

I have new bts otp guyss! Jinv, hopekook, and now plus jikook with jimin!seme heheheheh :3

Please leave review ^^ support bangtan and jikook a lot!

 **#JIKOOKISSAILING**

Best regards, suyanq


End file.
